


[Pod Fic] Dance The Silence Down to Morning

by blackkat, dogsat4



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Anger Issues, Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Guilt, Minato Is a Cutie, Obito Has Issues, Podfic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito is used to being no good. He’s used to trying and failing and trying again, progressing by inches while everyone around him is bounding forward. He’s thirteen, hardly an Uchiha at all, too weak, too clumsy, too bad at jutsus. But now there's something in his head, something filled with hurt and tempered rage, and the most chilling part is that it’s him.</p><p>(All problems have been fixed!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Pod Fic] Dance The Silence Down to Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance the silence down to morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881434) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Thank you blackkat for letting my do a pod fic of this amazing fic!  
This is my first Pod fic so I apologise for any stumbles over words and anything else. Please enjoy!

It has been fixed, please just follow the link.

Right, so I though 6 links was too many. I then joined them all together for the benefit of you listeners! Enjoy! http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3197badwkz9ab2a/Dance_The_Silence_Down_to_Morning.mp3


End file.
